Trick or Treat?
by SummerChoi12
Summary: Trick or Treat? Sakura dan Sasuke telah berjanji akan merayakan Halloween bersama Hinata, namun bagaimana jika Hinata telah pergi duluan sebelum sempat merayakannya? Bad summary, fic abal tijel jelek DLDR, terinspirasi dari komik horror pas sd.


Fic horror pertama duuh, special halloween maaf ya kalo jelek:'v

Seluruh tokoh milik Masashi kishimoto

Warning: typo(s), ooc, abal, gaje DLDR

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita jenguk Hinata-chan!" Aku menarik narik lengan kekasihku yg sedang berjalan berdampingan denganku. Sasuke seperti terlihat berfikir sebentar, lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan bergumam seperti biasanya.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju Rumah sakit tempat dirawatnya teman kami yaitu Hinata Hyuga. Aku dan Sasuke masih mengenakan baju sekolah dan membawa tas sekolah, karena memang kami selalu mengunjungi Hinata setelah pulang sekolah.

Ku pandangi bunga Lavender yg berada di genggaman Sasuke, tumben sekali Sasuke yg ingin beli bunga untuk Hinata, biasanya dia yg menyuruhku memilih dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

Kami memasuki kamar rawat Hinata dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berhelaian hitam panjang tengah duduk dikasur dan menatap keluar jendela belum menyadari keberadaan kami.

"Hai Hinata-chan!" Sapa ku riang mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan benar saja dia langsung menoleh kearah ku lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hai Sakura-chan, Sa.. Sasuke-kun." Hinata terlihat sedikit gugup saat menyapa Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menyerahkan bunga Lavender yg tadi di belinya.

Hinata terlihat terkejut, lalu kedua pipinya memerah, sungguh lucu.

"Te.. terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Hinata mencium bunga pemberian Sasuke, aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dari ambang pintu, aku sudah cukup lama mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukai kekasihku. Hinata adalah murid pindahan disekolahku dan dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman, hanya aku dan Sasuke kurasa.

Aku dan Sasuke tengah membicarakan rencana kami saar nanti Halloween, biasanya saat halloween kami memakai kostum aneh dan foto berdua, lalu menonton film horror sampai larut. Atau kita akan bercerita tentang hantu dan psycho sampai pagi dengan diterangi sebuah lilin dikamarku. Tapi kali ini Sasuke terlihat berfikir dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Ada yg ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke memandang pulpen yg ada digenggamannya, suasana kelas saat jam kosong seperti ini sungguhlah ramai.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinata bahwa malam Halloween nanti akan berkunjung dan merayakannya bersama. Kau juga bisa ikut jika ingin bergabung Sakura." Aku sempat kaget dengan ucapannya, tapi selanjutnya aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ya! Aku setuju, bercerita hantu dan memakan banyak permen bersama itu pasti lebih seru kan!? Yosh! Malam halloween nanti kita ramaikan kamar rawat Hinata ne Sasuke-kun!" Aku berdiri saking semangatnya dan menatap Sasuke senang. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu menarikku duduk kembali dan mengacak rambutku.

SRAKK

Suara pintu yg digeser membuatku dan Sasuke menatap ke sumber suara. Terlihat Kakashi sensei tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, suasana kelas yg tadinya ramai berubah menjadi hening.

"Semuanya, sensei memiliki kabar duka. Teman kita Hinata Hyuga meninggal dunia pagi ini akibat serangan jantung. Untuk semuanya mari kita berdoa untuknya agar tenang di alam sana." Seluruh isi kelas berdoa, kecuali aku dan Sasuke yg masih shock. Aku dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, mataku mulai panas dan siap meledakkan liquid bening, Sasuke yg mengerti pun langsung memelukku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Berdoa selesai. Untuk Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas tolong memberi penghormatan terakhir ke kediaman Hyuga sebagai perwakilan kelas."

Aku mengangguk pelan di dekapan Sasuke, dan kuyakin Sasuke juga sedang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik saya permisi." Ku dengar suara pintu yg digeser lagi pertanda Kakashi-sensei sudah pergi lagi.

Ku lepaskan diriku dari dekapan Sasuke lalu menatapnya sendu, aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke seluruh kelas, dan seperti yg sudah ku duga kelas menjadi ramai kembali dan tidak ada yg membahas kepergian Hinata. Tiba tiba kurasakan tanganku tertarik, dan ternyata Sasuke yg melakukannya.

"Jangan diam saja, ayo kita bergegas ke kediaman Hyuga."

"Ah iya Sasuke-kun." Ku ambil tasku lalu kami berjalan bersama keluar kelas.

"Terima kasih kalian telah datang untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir ya, Hinata pasti senang memiliki teman yg sangat baik seperti kalian." Suara ibu Hinata sangat terdengar parau, sepertinya ia seharian ini terus menangis.

"Iya, kami juga sangat senang memiliki teman yg lembut seperti Hinata. Sekali lagi kami turut berduka cita bibi." Aku dan Sasuke membungkukan badan kita sedikit untuk berpamitan pulang.

"Padahal kita telah merencanakan malam Halloween kita nanti bersama Hinata, tapi... kenapa dia pergi secepat ini." Aku menundukan kepalaku sambil masih terus berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke-kun.

"Hn, aku juga tak menyangka. Tapi sudahlah semua ini harus kita rela kan agar Hinata tenang disana." Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke yg merangkul pundakku, berusaha menguatkan mungkin.

Perjalanan kami menuju rumahku menjadi hening, dan aku merasakan punggungku terasa panas seperti ada yg sedang memperhatikan.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan nihil, aku tidak menemukan siapa siapa dibelakangku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yg disebelahku. "Ah tidak." Jawabku yg langsung berjalan kembali.

Aku dan Ino sedang memperhatikan permainan basket anak anak lelaki kelas kami dari bangku penonton. Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat hebat disana, ia telah banyak mencetak skors untuk timnya sedari tadi.

"Hei Sakura kau sungguh beruntung memiliki lelaki tampan, hebat dan pintar seperti Sasuke-kun loh. Berbeda dengan Sai-kun yg payah di olahraga huuft." Ino menepuk pahaku dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Hei tapi dia pintar di kesenian Ino." Ucapku menyemangatinya.

"Ya benar juga sih, nilai kesenian ku jadi meningkat juga sejak berpacaran dengan..." omongan Ino terpotong dengan suara teriakan seseorang. Kami mengalihkan perhatian kami ke lapangan dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Kami sungguh terkejut melihat permainan basket berhenti dan sekarang semua murid tadi sedang mengerumunin seseorang ditengah sana.

"Hei Sasuke-teme kau tidak apa kan?" Apa katanya? Sasuke? Sontak aku berlari menuju kerumunan itu dan menerobos masuk ke tengah tengah. Ku lihat Sasuke tengah merintih sembari memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya yg membiru, sepertinya ia keleo.

"Oh yaampun Sasuke-kun. Apa ini sakit? Oh ayolaah tolong bawa Sasuke-kun ke uks kalian semua, jangan hanya diam seperti orang idiot disana!" Panik, ya tentu aku panik melihat kekasihku seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keseleo seperti ini sih Sasuke-kun? Sungguh ceroboh." Gerutuku sambil mengobati kakinya dengan salep dan ku urut sedikit.

"Yaa aku tertabrak pundak si dobe jadi aku terjatuh. Aah ah pelan pelan Sakura." Pfft aku ingin tertawa melihat Sasuke yg seperti ini.

"Trick or Treat?" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar pelan seperti berbisik di telingaku. Mataku menelisik ke seluruh ruangan uks dan berhenti di lemari kaca untuk obat. Mataku membulat setelah melihat bayangan aku dan Sasuke di kaca tersebut.

Disana, bukan hanya ada bayanganku dan Sasuke yg ada. Aku melihat bayangan Hinata yg tengah mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke. Mata Hinata yg semula menutup, membuka tiba tiba dan menampakan bola mata hitam yang sangat pekat.

"Aaaaaaaaaa." Aku berteriak sekencang kencangnya sambil menutup wajahku. Aku yg semula berjongkok di bawah Sasuke pun jatuh terduduk dilantai. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Hei! Sakura ada apa hah?" Tangannya menarik tanganku yg tengah menutupi wakahku.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun... tadi... tadi..." ku lirik kaca di belakang Sasuke dan Hinata telah hilang, aku langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis pelan.

"Hn sudahlah, ada aku Sakura." Belaian tangan Sasuke di rambutku cukup membuatku untuk merasa tenang. Tapi... bagaimana bisa Hinata berada disini, ini sungguh membingungkan dan membuatku takut jujur saja.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
